


Running

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [91]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt:  “Stop running from this. I know I’m not the only one who feels it.”Character: Derek HaleWarning: Angsty as all hell





	Running

“You actually going to talk to me this time?” You’re reaching for the door handle as he says it. A pitiful attempt to leave before he saw you…because you didn’t want to face it, didn’t want to talk about it. It was easier to avoid Derek then to face how you felt. “Apparently not.” 

“Derek…” It comes out as a sigh, tired, not angry, not sad, just tired. You don’t turn to look at him, just grab the door handle and make to turn it. 

“Stop running from this.” There’s a harshness to his voice, once you’ve rarely had directed at you from the man, Derek had always been…soft with you. “I know I’m not the only one who feels it…” But, the harshness dissolves into melancholy, almost begging you to confirm that he’s not going crazy. 

It brings tears to your eyes, your shoulders shake as you close your eyes and attempt to hold the tears in. You don’t want to cry. You don’t want to do that. _This_ was why it was so much easier to run…this feeling scared you. 

“Y/N…please. Look at me.” 

You swallow deeply, feeling the movement of your throat as you let go of the door handle. It shouldn’t be so hard to simply to turn around and look at someone but it feels like your feet are made of lead as you do so. 

He looks even more worn down than you expected. Dark bags under his eyes. Puffy. Down turned mouth. Furrowed brows. Hunched shoulders. Pale…like he hasn’t eat enough or slept enough or drank enough or just…looked after himself. Guilt gnaws in your stomach because you know you were at fault, there was no real excuse other than your own cowardice. 

“I love you. Just let me love you or let me go.” 

You took a sharp in a breath, a gasping noise leaving your throat as the tears started to overflow and you had to make that decision. To be brave and face your feelings, face your fears, face your anxieties and worries, or to simply let him go. 

“I…” another sharp intake of breath, another few wet tears rolling over your cheeks. “I love you and i’m scared of this feeling and what it means and how i’m supposed to act. I’m scared that i’m going mess it up…but I probably already have.” It hits you. That in your effort to not ruin your friendship with Derek, to not mess up your relationship, you’d done just that by avoiding him, avoiding your feelings and his. 

“You think i’m not scared too? I’ve lost so many people that I love…why the hell would I not be scared?”


End file.
